


Talk Me Off

by Andrettianna



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Harry going darkside, Harry listened, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Molly has an assistant, Other, Post Peace Talks, Sex Toys, Talk me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrettianna/pseuds/Andrettianna
Summary: It's a slippery slope. Hope you wore your boots.





	Talk Me Off

I was lying in my bed at Molly’s place feeling exhausted. As in, bone-weary, tired. I had finally gotten settled down in bed, ready for sleep to take over, when the moaning started. I guess for tonight’s performance they’d decided to go all out.

“Hell’s Bells,” I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

_They_ were Molly and her new… assistant? I’m still confused on which label we’d decided to go with. Molly had brought the woman home about a week ago.  She looked like one of those underfed runway models. Easily matching Molly’s 5’9” figure. She had light auburn hair that fell in loose curls to her shoulders, dark eyes and pale skin. She had an air of sensuality to her that I had been trying my damnedest to ignore, honest.  Molly had cut some kind of deal with her, and now here she was. Annie.

The first night had been quiet. The second night I thought I _might_ have heard …something. I mean, our beds are literally on opposite sides of the same wall. Savartalf-made or not, there’s just not must you can hide when your headboards are separated by less than 6 inches of interior wall. The third night left nothing to imagination. Sometime in the early hours of late o’clock, I woke up to the frantic mewling of a woman in the throws of orgasm.

“Oh my God, Oh my God. God! Molly, oh my God. Molly! Molly! Yes! Don’t stop, Molly!” You get the idea. Nobody made eye-contact at breakfast that morning. Which was most of the reason why I didn’t even get upset when I was summoned that morning by Mab. I had taken my coffee and bagel to-go, and left quickly.

“Gotta go, got called in.” I had told Molly, practically running out the door.

The job was another easy one. I mean, comparatively speaking. Mortal, low-level practitioner needed to get dead. She gave me an address.

“Do it tonight,” was her only command. Just like last time. What was the kill count up to now? I guess it depends on if we’re counting Servitors. If yes, well then it’s significantly higher. After the peace talks had failed, and Karrin…

I had started hunting.

I hadn’t needed to hunt James McLear. Drove right up his driveway and let myself in through the unlocked garage door. No wards. “This guy’s a joke,” I had thought.  I found him in the basement, sacrificing a white rabbit’s life blood into a black mirror-bottomed bowl. Now, to be honest, I don’t know exactly what he was going for with the ritual sacrifice and the salt, silver and steel circle of containment set on the floor, but if you were thinking Black Magic, I think you and me would be thinking the same thing. And, I reasoned, if I stilled claimed warden status, I would have had the legal authority to have executed him on the spot. Suspicion of Black Magic and all. As it was, I did it because Mab told me to. Warlock or not, didn’t matter. Good, Bad or Indifferent, it didn’t matter. Mab told me to kill him. So I watched him take the ceremonial athame and open the rabbit’s neck in one sharp, swift motion, letting the creature’s life blood pump out of the wound into the bowl. Then I came up behind him, grabbed his hair, puling his head back and exposing his neck and repeated the motion on the man.

The bowl of blood got knocked off the altar, spilling down my left side. I wasn’t concerned about that. I was, however, concerned about a possible death curse, which was why I spun James around close to me so I could more easily plunge my knife upward, into the base of his skull, severing the brainstem. D-E-D dead. And I was covered in blood. Typical. I wiped the knife off on the dead man’s shirt and replaced it in the sheath on my calf. I had invested in a pair of leather gloves, there wouldn’t be any fingerprints. I left him there, bleeding out. It had been a long drive from Chicago to Kansas City, and it was going to be an even longer trip back wearing the dead man’s blood. At least it hadn’t gotten in my boots?

So, I had finally gotten back home. It was late by the time I got in, nobody was up. There was a plate left for me in the microwave. I can’t use the machine, for obvious reasons, but I was glad someone had left me something. I ate my dinner cold, took my shower in cold water, and had gone to bed feeling just as cold. And that’s where I was, bone-weary and tired. When the moaning started.

“Hell’s Bells,” I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, trying not to listen.

That lasted, for like, four minutes, top. The moaning was getting louder and rhythmic. Then I heard my name.

 

“Har-ry,” Annie called out through the wall. “Oh God Harry, I wish you would come see this. You won’t believe how wet she is, Harry.”

I blinked. This is what my life has come to. I ground my jaw.

“Har-ry,” she called out again. “Do you want to know what I’m doing to her right now, Harry? I’ve got her on her hands and knees. Got her all tied up in rope. You can’t move at all, can you baby?” There was a loud smack, and a feeble whimper.

My imagination showed me what had just gotten smacked.

“She’s got her ass up in the air, begging me to fuck her. What do you think, Harry? Should I use the pink or the black one? The pink one vibrates, but the black one is bigger,” she giggled girlishly. “I mean, obviously.”

“Jesus,” I muttered, squishing the pillow to my head. Trying, and failing, to ignore my erection.

“You wanna know what she tastes like, Harry? She’s bitter. She tastes like chocolate without the sugar. Have you ever tasted cocoa powder, Harry? Oh fuck, Harry. You really should try it. Hot and slick and bitter like chocolate, coating your mouth like sin. Oh fuck, Harry, can you even imagine?”

I could. My mouth watered.

“Are you touching yourself yet, Harry?” She did something that made Molly scream, but it came out muffled. I wondered if she was wearing a gag.

“I just put it in her Harry. The pink one. I think she likes it. I put it in her balls deep, Harry. twelve inches, right in her ass. You should see it. She’s a fucking goddess, Harry.”

I closed my eyes, giving in. Molly was making the most incredible sounds. I’m not proud of it, but I reached down and started pumping myself. It was dry and not good. I had a small bottle of lotion in the night stand, but if I got it out it, I would have to admit to myself what I was doing. I was ten-thousand percent sure I didn’t want to think about those implications, but then Annie called back out through the wall.

“You know what I think, Harry? I think she’s imagining this is you plowing her ass. Are you imagining it too? I wonder- did I pick the right size dildo, Harry? Just how big are you when you’re all ready to go?”

It was more like nine and a half, to be honest. Seriously, who has a foot-long dick? That sounds terrible.

“I’m going to take this gag off Molly, Harry. When I do I’m going to make her cum, and I bet it’s your name she screams. Should we put money on it?” There was another loud smack, and I heard Molly gasp. I got the lotion and applied it. That turned out to be good timing.

“Molly, I’m really going to give it to you now. And you’re going to promise to scream real pretty for us, ok?” There was a soft mumble, followed by another loud smack. “Louder,” Annie commanded.

“I- I promise!” Molly screamed. “Please, please, please,” she begged.

I almost came right there.  “Molly…” I whispered. Things were getting tight in my guts, the pressure was building, constricting my balls. I was about to lose it.

“O-kay kids, here we go,” Annie called. And Molly went wild. A long, low mewl began to crescendo into a wordless scream. I could hear the slap, slap, slap of the dildo being used as well as an electronic vibrator sound. The smack came again, viscously loud. “You promised, Molly. Who is it? Who’s fucking you right now?”

Molly was panting, but I heard her just fine when she started breathlessly chanting my name. “H-Harry, Harry, It’s Harry, Oh God Harry, please, please, I’m about to cum, Harry,” she sobbed passionately.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, me too, kid, me fucking too._ I pounded myself in time to her cries, and when she lost words and fell into mindless mewling, I followed her, exploding all over my hand and stomach.

I fell still for a while, letting the endorphins flood my system. I still had my cock in my hand, stroking myself lightly, but I was playing with it now. I was spent.

“I told you, Harry,” Annie called softly.

 

I waited to see if there would be any more taunts through the wall. I needed to get cleaned up again. Two bedroom apartment, only one bath. Awkward. I didn’t want to get caught in the bathroom. It seemed quiet in the other bedroom. I took my opportunity, scooping my load off stomach and cupping it in my hand to the bathroom. I rinsed off my hand and had grabbed a washcloth and was wiping up my stomach, when Molly padded barefoot to the bathroom. I don’t ever turn the lights on anymore and she hadn’t seen me until she was nearly in the room with me.

She stopped short of the doorway. “Oh,” she whispered, clearly embarrassed. “I- uh, Harry, I don’t know what you heard but—"

I cocked an eyebrow at her and stopped her with a glare. I continued to glare at her while I washed my hands and tossed the hand towel back down on the sink.

“Molly,” I chided. I reached out for her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her up against my front. Her short little robe gaped and my cock pressed into the soft skin by her navel. She shuddered against me. I breathed in her sent, and I could feel gooseflesh prickle up along her arms. My hand slid down and cupped the swell of her ass. Her ass cheeks were slick, probably oil. I let the magic of the Winter Knight’s mantle flow into me, turning my fingers to icicles. I slipped my middle finger up her crack, teasing the puckered flesh there. She shifted against me, rubbing her stomach against my cock and poking out that ass so I could reach her opening easier.

“Harry,” she sighed against me, as I slipped a finger into her, swirling lightly.

“Molly,” I said again, leaning down to whisper in her ear. My voice was a growl, “I would appreciate it, if you would try and get some sleep,” I pulled my hand away from her, and she whimpered at the loss. I continued, “You’ve managed to keep me up most of the night, already.” I kissed the top of her head.  “Deal?” I asked. She nodded silently into my chest. “Good,” I said, and gave her ass one good full strength spank as I pushed past her, stalking back to my room. I let her see me lick her wetness off my finger.

Like I said, there’s a lot of things I do these days that I’m not proud of.


End file.
